Be safe, I love you
by journeytomexico
Summary: Hermione and Fred are separated by war, their relationship and recent engagement completely hidden from everyone. Terrified for each others safety both still have to play their separate parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Hermione and Fred are separated by war, their relationship and recent engagement completely hidden from everyone. Terrified for each others safety both still have to play their separate parts.

**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione

* * *

><p><em>"Hermione..." Fred did nothing but say her name as he entered the darkened room, interupting her from where she'd been scanning her trunk, packing anything she might need into the bag she held around her waist. She dropped it instantly, as he closed Ginny's door silently, locking it with his wand. He turned to face her, and for a minute they just looked at each other.<em>

_"I felt like it was today." He said simply, shrugging once, and she nodded wordlessly._

_"I wanted to say..." How could they say it? How could they say goodbye?_

_She said nothing, again, feeling tears well up in her eyes, then suddenly he was beside her, one arm circling her waist, the other in her hair, pulling her closer to him, swaying gently as she cried. They stayed like that, arms around each other beside Ginny's bed, for a few minutes before he drew back, brushing his thumb across her cheeks, wiping her tears away. She looked up at him, and slowly, gently, he lowered his lips to hers._

_"'MIONE!" Harry's voice came through the door, making them break apart, causing him to roll his eyes, and her to mouth 'sorry' at him as she extracted herself from his arms. _

_"I'm changing, Harry, give me five minutes." She called this through the door, and when she hear his footsteps, turned back to Fred, who was grinning at her._

_"I hate having to sneak around." She said finally, going back to him, back to his arms which encircled her again gladly._

_"We've done it for three years, Love, we can manage one more day." He said, and sat down on Ginny's bed, pulling her onto his lap._

_"Oh, Hermione..." He sighed._

_"I love you so much." She interrupted, reaching over and interlacing her hand with his._

_"I love you so much Fred Weasley. I really, really do." She looked at him carefully, as he squeezed her hand._

_"I know love, I know." She leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth softly._

_"Please don't forget me." She whispered into his shoulder as he wound his arms around her again, pulling her closer. He frowned, and pulled her back, looking into her eyes._

_"Hermione Granger, I love you. I will never forget you." He said this solemnly._  
><em>"Thank you." She whispered, before leaning in, to kiss him again. He recoiled suddenly, as something hit him in the chest.<em>

_"What..." She laughed, pulling the chain from beneath her shirt. On the end dangled the diamond ring he'd given her the week before, glinting in the half light of Ginny's room. He picked up the ring in his fingers, drawing it to his lips, kissing the gem before he tucked it back into her shirt._

_"It's been five minutes..." She said regretfully. He sighed._

_"This had better last us then." He said before leaning in, giving her one last kiss._  
><em>They both stood up.<em>

_"Be safe. I love you. I will always love you. Come back to me in one piece, okay?" Fred said all these statements in one, practically falling over his words._

_"You stay here, stay safe, and wait for me. I love you." Hermione gave her response a half smile on her face, and the two of them left the room, not separating their joint hands until they reached the top of the stairs._

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed. She hadn't seen Fred Weasley in two months, hadn't heard from him in two months. Their goodbye in Ginny's room had been needed, they'd found, and as she, Ron and Harry had apparated from the wedding she'd thanked whatever god there was that she'd had the oppurtunity to say goodbye to him, to hear him tell her he loved her that one time.<p>

There had been nothing but a simple glance between her and Fred at the wedding, just before she'd apparated. He'd simply given her a nod, and a look, one of utmost sadness that she'd carried with her the few short months she'd been with Ron and Harry. She missed him everyday. Thought about him everyday. Worried about him constantly.

Was he safe? What was he doing? They'd discussed it, of course, promised each other that they'd make effort to live, live for each other. They'd known from the onset that each of them had different roles to play in the war, that they'd have to travel these paths separately.

But she missed him. Nobody but them knew of their relationship, she couldn't talk to Harry and Ron about it. She asked herself constantly why she hadn't told them, why she hadn't confided in them, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Couldn't stand any anger or tension when all the trio needed was each other.

But it was agony, not knowing. He could have been captured, could be in pain, could be hurt...

With a quick glance to Harry and Ron, who were sitting at the table plotting, she reached into her shirt, drawing out the diamond ring she hadn't removed since he'd given to her. She drew it to her lips, kissing the cold metal once more, as she looked out of the window up into the sky above.

Was he safe? Something within her thought she'd know if he died, that she would know if Fred Weasley, such a big part of her, her fiance, had died. The visit from Lupin had told her that they were safe, the slip of paper she'd handed to the older man, made him promise to give it to Fred, would have been delivered. She wondered aimlessly if the rest of the order had pored over her note, trying to figure out where they were. Unfortunately, all they'd find was a few lines to Fred, telling him she loved him, apologising again for leaving him.

She turned around, her eyes on Harry and Ron. They'd had no idea. Three years she'd been with Ron's brother, and they had no idea that they were together.

That she was engaged. This caused a plummeting feeling in her stomach, her two best friends had no idea she meant to marry as soon as they returned.

"Hermione? Can you give us a hand with this?" Harry's voice pulled her out of this guilt, and with one last look at the window, she made her way to the table.

_'Wherever you are, Fred Weasley, please remember me. I love you.'_

* * *

><p>"Fred?" He'd been listening to Lupin, they all had, for word of the trio. Of course nobody in the room had any idea of how worried he was about one in specific, his fiance. But now Lupin had singled him out, called his name just as he'd finished his tale, only giving Fred a few seconds to absorb the information.<p>

She was safe, she was okay, for now. She was on the run, sure, he saw her picture in the paper looking out at him everyday, a massive price on her head, on Ron's, on Harry's.

"Yeah?" Lupin's brow was furrowed, as he held out a slip of paper. The rest of the family, the rest of the order, was staring at him, as Fred stared at the paper he was being offered.

"Hermione asked me to carry this to you." He said simply, and Fred reached out for it, as did, curiously, several other people.

"It's mine." Fred put in, an indignant look at his mother, whose hand was outstretched.

"She probably meant it for us all, Fred, it's probably from all three of them!" his mother looked confused, and of course, she was right to be. Why would Hermione have written to him? This clearly was in all of their minds as Fred reached forward to take the paper from Lupin.

"She asked me to give it to Fred." Lupin said as he released it, and Fred unfolded the paper, knowing he should have waited until he was alone but all eyes were on him, and he was so desperate for word...

_Fred,_  
><em>I know it's a bit risky sending you this, but I wanted to contact you. I guess it's not too big a deal if they know, even. I just wanted to say it again. I love you, Fred Weasley, stay safe and don't forget me. You're everything to me and you, if nothing else will make me survive.<em>  
><em>Hermione xxxxx<em>  
><em>p.s. If everyone read this, i'm sorry. I'm going to ask Lupin to give it to you, and I guess he won't understand to do it in private. Sorry, if i've given us away. AND if everyone knows about us now, stay out of harms way, else you'll be used again me. Okay, i'm going. I love you I love you, I love you.<em>

Fred smiled, and looked at his mother.

"It's to me." He said simply, and met the looks of confusion from all that were around. George especially was watching him searchingly, and Fred shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." He pocketed the note, walking out of the room, leaving everyone else behind him.

She was safe. He could manage here, do everything he could. She was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Hermione and Fred are separated by war, their relationship and recent engagement completely hidden from everyone. Terrified for each others safety both still have to play their separate parts.

**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione

* * *

><p><em>"How was your day then?" The sun reflected off Fred Weasley's hair, making it seem a brighter orange than it really was, and Hermione couldn't help but smile as he gave her his trademark cheeky grin, his face a cross between genuine interest and the spark of humour that he seemed to bring into everything he did.<em>

_Then again, that was one of the many reasons she loved him. She lay back against the grass, allowing him to direct her head onto his lap, and looked up at him, eyes half closed as he ran his fingers through his curls._

_"Ron and I talked to Harry about the idea we've been having, about him teaching us defence." He brushed his thumb over her forehead, leaning back against the tree he was resting on._

_"And how did he take it?" _

_"I think he'll do it. While he seemed a little defensive immedietely, I expected that. He's been quite quiet, and I think he's considering it..." She reached her hands out before her, stretching before she continued._

_"It's important really.. that lesson today..." She trailed off, remembering._

_"It's a great idea." Fred said, combing his fingers through her curls, reiterating what he'd told her months before, after their first few lessons with the teacher. _

_"OWLs are important." Hermione tensed, and Fred moved his hands to her shoulders, rubbing them gently._

_"Don't worry, love. And you can look through my notes, i'll help you out." She smiled at him. Both knew that she'd get through the exams, but Fred loved to reassure her. _

_"It's nice out here." She said sleepily, allowing her eyes to flutter closed, and he took her hands, interlocking his fingers with hers. It was something she said everytime, wondered at, because it never failed to give her a happy buzz that if they ventured far enough out in the grounds they could be themselves, be Fred and Hermione. _

_"The view's good." He said mischeviously, and her eyes snapped open, and she swatted at him, both laughing before she settled back to her previous position._

_"Love you, Fred." she said sleepily, as he returned to stroking her hair._

_"I love you, bookworm." A faint smile came across her face as the two sat in the sun, silently soaking up being with each other, as well as the rays._

* * *

><p>"Wake up, 'Mione." Ron's heavy hand on her shoulder pulled her sharply out of her dreamland, her memories. The feel of the sun on her face and Fred's arms around her faded, and the harsh reality of the cold floor on which they were sleeping came back.<p>

"Sorry, Ron." She said calmly, and stood up, stretching. He had already turned away from her, and she watched him as he picked up a bottle of water, unscrewing the lid. She caught the glint of the golden chain around his neck and sighed.

The locket made them all irritable, but on Ron it was unbearable. Torn away from his usual home comforts, the locket caused him to voice the irritability that Harry and Hermione were naturally concealing. Harry, because he was suffering enough, she thought regretfully, turning to glance at him where he slept. He stirred, and she made her way over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hermione found it easier to cope with their situation, because of Fred. She hadn't heard from or seen him in months, could only wonder to his safety. But when she held the ring which hung around her neck, remembered his words to her, she stayed sane, remembered how she had her own secret mission, survive, and get back to Fred. He was her salvation, and in sleep she would lose herself in her memories. Harry was used to starvation, in a terrible way.

"Ginny..." Harry muttered the word barely audibly, and with a jolt Hermione was reminded that Harry had his own Weasley to return to, his own worry. Her smile faded slightly as she tapped his shoulder again. Rather than the happiness that filled her own dreams, Harry's face was twisted in pain and she knew he was having a nightmare.

"Sorry, sorry." He muttered as he awoke, Hermione wordlessly passing him his glasses. She touched his arm comfortingly, but was interrupted by a throat-clearing across the tent.

"What're we doing today then?" Ron's irritable voice caused a look of mutual understanding between Harry and Hermione, and they turned to face him.

"I don't know, mate." Harry looked lost, and Hermione felt the tension in the air pass from Ron to Harry. It was the locket, always the locket...

"We though you actually had something to go on!" Ron was looking for a fight, picking an argument, and Hermione was lost for words. This had come on so quickly, and something in his tone suggested this would actually go somewhere.

"I've told you everything, both of you." Harry was running his hands through his hair and looking from Ron to Hermione. While Hermione felt compelled to side with Ron, for some reason, she was bothered by the visible distress Ron's harsh words were creating.

"We thought you had something!" Ron was shouting now, looking angry, though Hermione noted there was not much feeling behind his words, nothing but venom. But Harry wasn't noticing that, was looking defensive as he stared Ron down.

"I didn't say it like that, I didn't..." Hermione found her voice, finally, to object to the 'we' in Ron's statements.

"Don't lie." Ron spat at her, and she stepped backward, taken aback by the anger in the bite towards her.  
>"Leave then, if this isn't right for you. Fuck off back home to your mum." Hermione shook her head, putting her hands up between the two boys, fuming. Friendship reduced to tatters as they glared at each other, and she wondered if this would come to more than words, Ron's fists clenching by his sides.<br>"Maybe I will!" Ron's yell would have bothered the forest around them, had it not been for their secrecy charms.  
>The boys exchanged several more heated insults, Hermione getting more and more upset, before Harry eventually turned away, defeated, as the ginger boy glared at him with all the hate he had in him, chest heaving.<br>"Leave the locket." Harry's final words were apparently all Ron needed, and Ron made to ceremoniously take the chain from his neck.

"No, Ron, no.." Hermione felt her throat start to close up, choking back tears as Ron lifted the flap, and left the tent.

"Ron!" Sehe stood up, shaking free of the arm Harry held out, and ran out into the forest.

"Ron! Ron! Ron!" Hermiones screams rang out across the entire forest, she no longer cared if anyone heard her, Ron was needed, they wanted Ron, Ron was her only link to Fred.

"Hermione, he's gone. Come back in." Harry's voice was toneless, and she walked back to the tent slowly, facing him.

"How could he leave?" she said hopelessly, as Harry hugged her to him. He said nothing in response, gave no words of encouragement, as there was nothing really for him to say.

"Ron's back." Bill's two words choked out, and at them Fred jumped up, along with the other few order members in the kitchen.

"What? Are they all? Is everything okay?" Fred heard his questions come out in quick succession, practically falling over each other. Bill met his eyes, answering none of his questions, merely listening to those of those around him.

"What of Harry?" Lupin waited for the general hubbub of the others to die down, and Bill shrugged.

"Ron assures me that both Harry and Hermione are alive. Other than that, he will say nothing. He plans on leaving again very quickly, apparently he got separated from them for some reason..." He trailed off.

"But we can't find them, how will he?" Arthur Weasley interjected, and Bill shook his head once again.

"I want to see my son!" Molly said quickly.

"No, he won't see anyone. Just has to get back quickly, he says." Bill returned.

"He can't cope with this alone..." Molly clutched her husbands sleeve.

"Don't let him go away again!" Arthur was shaking his head at his wife, but moved to take her hand.

"Ron's of age, and has to be trusted, Moll."

After some more debate, it was decided that Ron would not be contacted, as he had wished, that Bill would bring him up to speed on everything that had happened and house him until such a time that he was to leave again. But Fred's thoughts were focused solely on Hermione, he was searching his mind for a way that he could contact her, now that Ron was so within his grasp..

But she was alive. He knew that, Ron had told Bill.

_'We both have our roles to play in this war, love..." _His words to her only months before rang clear in his mind, and he knew then that contacting her was not possible. A luxury he wanted, but could not have. They had to play their parts separately.

"Fred. We should report this, that he's confirmed that they're safe." With George's prompt, Fred headed upstairs with his twin, only one thought on his mind.

She's alive... He had told himself he'd know if she died, but could not escape the worry that stuck in the back of his mind that she was not.

"Why do you think Ron left?" George's question as they headed into their room confirmed what Fred had been thinking, that Ron would have left.

"We don't know anything, I suppose." George's disappointed look showed that he had wanted to discuss it more, but Fred needed to think about this new development, worry about Hermione, a pastime that he knew would be fruitless, but seemed to be all he did these days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Hermione and Fred are separated by war, their relationship and recent engagement completely hidden from everyone. Terrified for each others safety both still have to play their separate parts.

**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione

* * *

><p>"Guys, I found it! Come quickly!" Ron's excited yell turned the heads of Harry and Hermione, who were sat on their respective beds in the tent, Harry watching the Marauders map, Hermione flicking through the book she'd been left in Dumbledore's will. However they both dropped their respective activities, rushing to Ron's side.<p>

"Password was Albus." Ron interjected, but he was shushed by his friends, Hermione leaning closely into the radio.

"_We continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbours, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."_

"That's Kingsley." Ron whispered, but Hermione waved her hand as they listened further. Hermione had one thing on her mind. Ron had told them about this radio station, had told them Fred was working with George on it, and sometimes spoke on it.. Was she about to hear him?

_"And what would you say, Royal, to those listeners who reply that in these dangerous times, it should be 'wizards first'?"_

"Lee." Ron's hurried whisper earned him an eye roll from Hermione, while Harry hissed at him in response.

"We know!" The conversation between Lee and Kingsley continued, the three of them listening in silence, until the topic changed.

_"And now everyone, we have a guest with us, please welcome Rodent-"_

_"Not Rodent, I told you, I want to be Rapier!" _

_"Okay, Ladies and Gentleman, Rapier." _

Ron didn't need to speak, as Hermione let the muffled gasp escape her lips.

"Fred..." Both Harry and Ron turned to look at her, neither could have missed the emotion that filled her words. She continued to determinedly stare at the radio, drinking in his words, prepared to hit either of them if they questioned her.

"_Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snapeconfronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being a long way away if you're planning to take any risks. I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but safety first!_"

Hermione was bowled over by the emotion she felt at hearing his voice. The voice she'd missed so much.. She couldn't stop the tears falling down her face, smiling through them at the joke he'd made. She knew, on some level, that she needed to hide her emotions, that Harry and Ron would be utterly confused. But that could wait.. She found herself completely overcome by hearing his voice.

_"And Harry Potter, if you're out there, we're all rooting for you. And to his companions, well... We miss you more than words can explain." _

Hermione was struck down by this, sat back on her heels as Lee took over again, continued talking. He'd spoken to her, that had been for her. It had been clever, too, to address it to both her and Ron, as so many would assume he was speaking to his brother, from his family.. But she knew Fred. That had been for her. Even so far away, he was still comforting her.

"_Listeners, that brings us to the end of another _Potterwatch_. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: the next password will be 'Mad-Eye'. Keep each other safe. Keep faith. Good night._"

"That's amazing, it's so great what they're doing." For the first time in a few months the happiness was evident on Harry's face, and Ron was grinning. Hermione smiled, her tears forgotten, the three of them rejuvenated by the contact they'd had with the outside world, Hermione especially so for hearing Fred.

"Hermione?" Harry turned to her, and she smiled at him.

"It's great to hear them, isn't it?" She couldn't help herself, more tears fell down her face, and she let them come. Harry nodded, but she knew by the look on his face she wasn't exactly out of the water. Nontheless he put his arm around her, as did Ron, and they had an odd sort of group hug.

In that minute, everything went back to normal. There'd been some unspoken oddness between them since Ron's return, Hermione had certainly been upset with him. But the locket was destroyed, and now they were back, back to the golden trio. As normal as they could be, under the circumstances.

"Come, on, 'Mione..." Ron said, a look of disbelief on his face. Harry eyed him pointedly, but Ron didn't seem to notice. Hermione was lost for words. She didn't want to tell them. She had kept this a secret for such a long time, it was second nature for her. SHe coldn't face all their questions, not now. Telling them was probably the right thing to do, maybe they should have known a long time ago. But now, when it'd been a secret for such a long time, telling everyone was something Fred and her had to do together.

"I was just a bit overcome to hear them Ronald, that's all." Hermione stood up, ending the conversation.

Harry and Ron didn't stand up, staying sat down by the wireless. They exchanged glances. Hermione was a girl.. they had a quick wordless conversation with their eyes, and after a small nod from Harry, they decided that leaving it, for now, was the right thing to do.

"What was that? We miss them more than words can say? Lee turned to Fred, voicing what his twin had probably also been thinking, and Fred shrugged. It hadn't been in the script, but he'd had the feeling that Hermione, somewhere, was listening to him. And he hadn't been able to stop himself. The second Lee signed off he'd turned to him, and now both Lee and George were staring at him, incredulously.

"Just had the feeling they were listening." Fred said simply, and Lee shook his head at him, a weird smile on his face as he turned back to his equipment, but George didn't let it go. Taking Fred's arm, he pulled him from the room. Fred pulled back, but George persisted, and Fred eventually gave up, following his twin into their bedroom.

"How long." George wasted no time after he shut the door, and Fred stared at his twin. From the look on his face, Fred knew George had caught on. He pondered denying it, but he didn't want to lie. George had known something was up, never questioned him, understood GFred's need to keep it a secret, for years. Now was the time.

"Since sixth year." He said, finally.

"We got together after the Yule ball." George's eyes widened, and Fred noted the hurt in his twins eyes, but it was gone in a second.

"I'm sorry." Fred said, after a minute, but George merely clapped his hand on his twins shoulder, shaking his head.

"No need." George's eyes showed nothing but acceptance, now, and Fred understood that George really wasn't upset. It was a sign of how strong their relationship was that George trusted him, completely, and wasn't going to hold this against him.

"You aren't mad?" Fred knew he wasn't, but had to make sure. George shook his head.

"Gred, when you know someone as well as I do you, you don't get mad. You kept you and Hermione a secret?" George cocked his head before continuing.

"You did it with reason. Not everyone will be as accepting as me, and it's so..." He screwed up his face.

"Unexpected." Fred laughed, and nodded.

"Someday you'll have to tell me how it happened." George said, a grin on his face, and Fred nodded.

"I'll tell you everything, if you want to know." Fred replied and realised he'd like this. While perhaps George wouldn't want to hear, he wanted to tell. He wanted to share what he had, what he'd found. George's grin showed him what he wanted to see.

"Alright, bro. Tell me how you hooked up with the bookworm." The cheeky grin he saw so often in the mirror covered George's face and Fred smacked his arm before sitting down.

"The day after the Yule Ball, I asked her to meet me by the cherry tree outside Hogwarts, you know the one..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Hermione and Fred are separated by war, their relationship and recent engagement completely hidden from everyone. Terrified for each others safety both still have to play their separate parts.

**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione

* * *

><p>"We've got a Muggleborn." Hermione flinched at being referred to so harshly, but said nothing, merely keeping her head down, making no eye contact, examining her surroundings as best she could. Ornate hangings and cold, stone walls made for a terrifying setting, the faces that surrounded her pale, drawn, and terrifying. Death Eaters.<p>

_We're in Malfoy Manor... _Hermione knew that's where they were, the snatchers that had taken them from their camp hadn't thought to stop them hearing their destination. The dread filled her, they hadn't bothered to cover it up because they thought they were going to die here.

_"Be safe, I love you." _Fred Weasley's words to her rang through her mind, louder than if he'd been standing before her, screaming in her face.

_I'm sorry Fred, so sorry... _Her eyes flickered to Harry, who seemed unrecognisable to her, but they'd seen his scar, looked for it on his forehead.. and obviously, the presence of herself and Ron would speak for itself.

_How could this happen? _Only hours before they'd been together, laughing at the radio broadcast, she'd been so happy.. But Harry had said the name.

_Trying not to lose my head but I have never been this scared before_

"Draco! Is it them?" Hermione wasn't taking in the surroundings now, had not the strength to face the situation. She was merely thinking of Fred, remembering Fred, using her memories of him, if nothing else, to give her strength.

"I think so.. It could be?" Hermione looked up, for the first time, connecting her eyes to Draco's. Their situation was unsalvageable, they were alone, wandless, and held by large men, none of them were very good at wandless magic.. Nontheless she implored him with her eyes, tried to find anything but emptiness there. But he said nothing more, merely turned around and stood in the doorway, watching the proceedings.

"Fine. Maybe this one will talk." Hermione stifled a yell as Bellatrix Lestrange, notorious, grabbed her hair, and pulled her, forcefully, from the man holding her. At some time, the formidable woman had stunned the man holding her.. When had that been? Hermione was living in a strange sort of semi-consciousness, she knew she was about to die, despite all her promises.

"NO! Hermione!" She turned to face Ron, and Harry, who were being taken down into the dungeon, and the reality of their situation hit her completely. She was about to be tortured. She was about to die. The terror coarsed through her like an electric shock as Bellatrix stood before her, wand at the ready, about to strike.

_'Fred, give me strength, please be with me' _Hermione stared helplessly into the wand, as she uttered the words.

"CRUCIO!"

The _pain. _She'd never had anything like it, her head was on fire, her body was burning, she was _dying... _She was struggling to think of one thought, let alone what to do, what to say, anything to stop this.

"Where did you get this sword!" Bellatrix was shrieking at her now, giving her no time to answer before waving her wand again, casting the curse, it seemed that uttering the spell the first time had been for show, to introduce her to what was causing this horror that thrilled through her veins.

_'Live, Hermione. Be strong, I believe in you'_

_'Fred?'_

_'Be Safe. I'll wait for you, I love you.'_

_'there's really no way to reach me  
>'cause i'm already gone<em>

Fleeting images flowed through her mind, Fred's face, mostly, but amongst them were their trip to Gringotts, their acquistion of the sword... The pain was terrifying, but somehow becoming a dull numbness, burning, but hurtling her body into a state of limbo, her mind onto an odd level on which there was nothing, just the pain, and the face of a ginger boy in her mind, one that now, she wouldn't be returning to.

"Answer me!" The command brought Hermione hurtling back to the world, to where she lay, curled into the foetal position. She stared up into the face of the woman, her eyes half crazed.

"It's not the real one, it's a fake!" She eventually muttered, but had no reward, merely was cursed again.. Feeling every aspect of the pain renewed, she felt as if her bones were shattering as she crashed downwards into the floor, yet she had something to focus on now, a story to give away, it would stop the pain, if she was to be believed..

"It's a fake, I swear, PLEASE!" Hermione couldn't stop the begging now, tears running down her face as a ridiculous burning pain erupted in her left arm. Her mind filled with sick revulsion as she realised what Bellatrix was doing. Carving letters into her arm. Finally, she relented.

"Get me the Goblin. And girl, if you have lied, I will run you through with this." Hermione stared at the glint of the knife, wondering bitterly what else would happen to her, anyway. If Bellatrix killed her, she at the very least had not told the truth about what had happened. It was all she could do. She could lie for Harry, be tortured for Harry. As she lay on the floor, numbly, her thoughts returned to Fred, absurdly, to a memory of her fourth year.

_"I can't believe he's still doing those curses.. They're unforgivable for a reason!" Hermione was fuming, letting all her anger out to her boyfriend of only a few months, who put a comforting arm around her, a serious look on his face._

_"He knows what he's doing, Mi', he's an auror." He gave her a gentle smile, and like always, she found her anger fizzling away, gone, replaced with the happiness that filled her when she spent time with Fred._

_"The torture curse though.. It upset Neville, and I have to admit, I was terrified." Hermione's voice got rather small as she hugged her knees to her chest, and compelled to protect her, Fred hugged her form to his stomach, fitting her in between his legs so he could surround her with his arms._

_"That'll never happen to you love. I'm always here." She turned round, giving him a soft smile, and placing a kiss on his lips, which he then deepened, their conversation forgotten in favour of a more.. enjoyable activity._

_'Oh Fred, you couldn't protect me...' _Hermione thought sadly, though neither would have said, back then, that his reassurance would ever come to light, that she'd ever be tortured. There was suddenly a ruckus opposite her, and she looked up sharply. Harry and Ron had a wand, and.. _Dobby? _She wondered if she was hallucinating, and blinked twice. No, the elf was really there, and Harry and Ron were both training their eyes on her... She lifted a hand, not sure whether she was letting them no she was alive, or about to attempt to, ridiculously, tidy herself up..

_'Don't let them die for me'. _She prayed.

Quickly she was jerked upwards, hands around her neck and she shut her eyes, feeling the cool of the dagger she'd been threatened with earlier around her neck. Hermione stilled automatically, wondering if now was when she should start talking to Fred in her head, Bellatrix would have no qualms about cutting her throat, and Hermione wanted to say.. a goodbye. If she died now she'd failed him, she'd promised to live.

She couldn't stop a yell escaping her throat as the blade pressed against her, she felt a trickle of what had to be her own blood travelling down her neck.. Was that it? No, she assessed, Bellatrix hadn't pressed hard enough just yet.

It was then that everything happened at once. Dobby was apparating, the chandelier was hurtling from the ceiling.. There were multiple screams, including her own, and a hand found hers, a glorious, warm hand, and she was _apparating, _or being side-along taken somewhere, the glorious feeling of leaving that Manor, the place she'd literally thought she'd die.. Ron's hand was the one in hers, it was so like Fred's, after all.. Where were they going?

"Ron! Bill, eet eez your brother, ee eez beck!" _Fleur? _Hermione opened her eyes, and then heard a crack in the distance, and summoned all the strength she had to turn around, see Harry appearing in the distance.. She turned back again, but realised she was only controlling her head, her entire body, completely devoid of strength, was being supported by Ron. She looked up, and incredulously, into the eyes of Bill Weasley, who was scooping her into his arms, and taking her into the cottage behind him.

That they had escaped hadn't quite computed in her mind, that they were somewhere with _Weasleys, _that they weren't there anymore.. She looked up at Bill, who was staring at her, concerned, as he laid her down onto his sofa. They were alone, for a few moments, and Hermione reached forward, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to her. He looked concerned, a little confused for a moment but then seemed to realise she needed to communicate something, and she herself was astounded by the frail whisper that emerged from her mouth.

"I need.. to see Fred..." She said, her throat raspy, and Bill made to stand, but she, with all the strength she had, gripped his shirt.

"They.. can't know.. please Bill... secret." She flopped back down again, looking up at him for confirmation, for his response to her request. He seemed to understand though, she watched understanding flow over him as he looked down at her.

"I'll do it." He said quietly, and she nodded her thanks, opening her mouth to respond verbally, but he shook his head, gesturing for her to lie back.

"Sleep, Hermione. Ron and Harry will explain to me, and i'll have Fred here when you wake up." With this reassurance, Hermione lay back, allowing her eyes to flutter closed. She had become used to trusting the word of the Weasley men.

"Fred." With the one word Fred was up, Bill's apparation having startled him, but, as all the Order members were in this perilous time, he was alert, the surprise arrival so late at night could not have come without need.

"It's Hermione. She's arrived at Shell Cottage." Fred made to move, turning and dressing as Bill continued talking.

"She asked to see you. She's said nothing, but she's very hurt, she's very weak. She insisted it be a secret, and i'm not going to ask questions..." Fred had jumped at the news that she was hurt, and was looking as if he was about to leave on the spot, but Bill placed a restraining arm on his shoulder.

"Prepare yourself, Fred. She asked Harry and Ron do not know, so i'm apparating you, with me, to our guest room. I assured her i'd have you there for when she wakes. I only left her to sleep a minute ago, so one more minute won't hurt." While Fred wanted to leave immedietely, he knew that his brother would have told him had there been immediete danger, and he saw the logic in his statement.

"Are you together?" Bill asked, a look of curiosity on his face. Fred nodded, once, wordlessly.

"Please, Bill, take me to her." With no more dicussion, Bill touched his brothers arm, and with a crack, they travelled to Shell Cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Hermione and Fred are separated by war, their relationship and recent engagement completely hidden from everyone. Terrified for each others safety both still have to play their separate parts.

**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione

* * *

><p>"Hermione?" Fred's gasp earned him a stare from his elder brother, there was a side to Fred Weasley that none of them had been exposed to.<p>

"I'm going to check in on the other two. I'll lock this door." Bill recieved no acknowledgement from his brother that he'd heard him, Fred had eyes for nobody but Hermione. He backed out of the room slowly, magically locking the door before heading downstairs, shaking his head at the odd circumstances that had befallen him today. The trio had shown up in his garden, not to mention the fact that Fred and Hermione were carrying on like a married couple..

Fred stared at the girl before him. His Hermione was broken, lying pale on the bed. He sat down beside her, gently tracing the raised, red line across his neck, unable to escape the shock and anger that reverberated through him.

"Oh, Hermione..." His voice, barely more than a whisper, caused her to stir, but merely turn in her sleep. He decided, of course, that it was best to let her continue, instead taking a moment to examine her for any other obvious injury. Thick purple bruises were beginning to form around her forearms, he notied, as well as her wrists, as if she'd been held. He imagined the scenarios, picturing her captured, held by Death Eaters.. He wondered how she'd managed to get out of wherever she'd been alive, thanking anything, everyone, that she had.

His finger traced over.. What was that. He raised her sleeve delicately, not wanting to wake her, then keeled back, disgusted. Carved into Hermione's arm, still bleeding, was a word, a word that defined her in these times, what they were all fighting against.

MUDBLOOD

"Oh, why did I let you go.." Fred stroked his thumb across her ear, but even as he said it he knew he couldn't have done anything. He couldn't have stopped her. Part of why he loved her was because she was so strong, and she could take care of herself. To deny her, try to keep her against her will would have been wrong.

Suddenly her lip pursed, her eyes screwed up and a muffled cry escaped her lips.

"No.. Please.." She tensed, and started to shake in his arms, her eyes flying open. She looked into Fred's face with genuine terror and he moved in a heartbeat, shifting out of his chair and onto the bed, pulling her onto his lap and into his arms, burying her face into his chest.

"You're safe, baby, you're here with me..." He soothed, as she started to sob uncontrollably into his chest, him shaking along with her.

"Stay with me" She murmured into his chest.

"Be with me, help me be stron-NO!" She shook again, trying to break free of him, only causing him to hold her tighter, muttering soothing words into her hair, all the while a dark rage building up inside him. She had been tortured, that much was clear from the lack of physical damage, and he was ready to kill whoever had done it.

"Fred?" She said after a minute.

"I'm here." He replied, loosening his hold so that she could look up into his face, which she did, an expression of wonder in her brown eyes.

"How are you here? Are you not there anymore?" Not sure where she'd been, he still shook his head.

"Babe, we're in Shell Cottage. You asked Bill to bring me here. What happened?" She nodded, agreeing with him.

"I'm here?" She still looked terrified, and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, trying to appear calm and strong for her, where inside he was panicking.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Never." She said this so resolutely he grinned, and her face started to calm down, her eyes regaining clarity as her fear and confusion dispensed. He marvelled that merely by his presence, his reassurance, she'd completely relaxed, that confident in him.

"Malfoy Manor." Hermione said after a minute, matter of factly. He started to speak, but she held up a hand while she finished.

"Bellatrix tortured me." She said quietly, and horror coarsed through him.

"I lied to her. Then I was apparated here, Ron I think, but there was a house elf there, you know Dobby? He must have done it, he must have done the apparating part.." She voiced her thought processes aloud, he could see her brain working it out. She trailed off, then, though, looking up into his eyes.

"And now i'm here." She said simply, and looked into his eyes.

"I'm with you." She tightened her arms around his waist, and smiled up at him.

"You miss me?" her eyebrows raised, and he laughed at her, leaning down and kissing her nose.

"More than words can explain?" She continued, and his eyes widened.

"You were listening?" He said, incredulously, and she nodded.

"Ron found it.. we all listened and it was the last thing we did before we were captured." At the reference of this his face fell again, and he took both her hands.

"Is it worth me asking what you've been doing?" He said, uselessly, and he knew her answer before she verbalised it.

"No, Fred. I'm sorry." He leaned down, and for the first time, kissed her mouth softly.

"I understand, doll." He said calmly, and then looked down at her again.

"I miss you so much." She burst out, and looked into his eyes, as if preparing for him to tell her off.

"I thought I was going to die, I really did, and I was so scared that i'd break my promise to you.. I love you so much, Fred, and all I wanted in my mind was to be able to tell you that." She said this all in a rush, her words tripping over each other as she looked into his eyes.

"You were there.. I was thinking of you, I could hear your voice while she did it, and I thought I was going to die." She raised her hands up, and placed them on either side of his face, taking her own turn and being the one to kiss him.

"It's so good to see you.." She breathed into his ear, and he rubbed his hands up and down her back, breathing her in, as he knew what was coming next.

"And you have to go, you need to leave now.." She looked into his eyes.

"I love you, and thank you for being here to make me better." She continued, a smile on her face.

"We have to last a bit longer though, don't we?" He said, and she nodded, biting her lip.

"I'm relucatant to leave, you're hurt, you've been tortured." She shook her head, a faint smile on her face, but her eyes were trained on him, imploring him to understand her.

"Fred, i'm alive. You.." She stroked his arm.

"You have brought me back into my mind. Now I have to help Harry, we have to finish this." He nodded. Fred knew better than to keep her with him, or at least try. His girl wasn't that kind of girl.

"I love you." He said, standing up, and she brought him back down, a teasing smile on her face.

"I think you should at least give me something to last till I next see you, don't you?" He smirked at her, as she pulled his lips to her own.

"I love you." She uttered into his mouth, before their lips touched.

"Bill? How's Hermione?" Harry's question was instantaneous as Bill headed downstairs. Bill hesitated, he hadn't even thought of what to tell the others to conceal the couple upstairs. He took in the scene before him. Harry was stood, a tiny house elf clinging to his arm, and Ron sat on the sofa. Luna was supported around the waist by Dean Thomas, they were stood uncertainly in the doorway. His wife, looking appalled, was glaring at the goblin Bill did not recognise, who looking around him disdainfully. To top it all off, the missing wandmake Ollivander was sat on the sofa, looking in pain.

"She's sleeping. Don't disturb her." He said after a minute, and at signs that Harry and Ron were about to debate this he held up a hand.

"It's what she asked, give her some space. Can you guys tell me what's going on? Or do I need to just accept that you're here, like I did Ron, and deal with these guys?" Harry gave him a look which indicated the latter, and Bill sighed, running his hands through his hair. He was going to go grey before his time, he knew it.

"Babe?" Fleur nodded, and started to move.

"Meester Ollivander, I will put you in our recreational room, take my arm please." She started to lead him out of the room, and with a sigh Bill turned to Dean and Luna.

"You two can't go home. Do you mind coming with me to The Burrow? The Order will sort you out." Luna was nodding ferverently, Dean looked reluctant, somehow, to remove his arm from her waist. He took Deans arm, seeing from the boys tightened grip on Luna that he knew he was about to apparate, that he understood that he needed to keep a grip on Luna.

A quick conversation with his family to explain the two new houseguests took only a few minutes, as there would be a proper meeting later that evening to discuss what had happened. After a few minutes privately with George, they created an alibi for Fred. The fact that George had understood where Fred was immedietely had brought it home to Bill that they really were together, and he was amazed by this. By the way they'd acted, it had to have been for a long time.. And none of the family had known, save George.

Upon his return to Shell Cottage Fleur had the house in order, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were all in a spare room talking to Ollivander. He took this to mean Fred had left, though Fleur had no idea he'd even been there. He caught his wife around the waist, catching her lips in a kiss as they stood in the kitchen.

"Your family eez crazy." She said to him bluntly.

"I never knew marrying you would bring such.." She struggled for the right word, and he smiled at her indulgently.

"Adventure? eento my life!" He laughed, kissing her again.

"Get used to it, love."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Hermione and Fred are separated by war, their relationship and recent engagement completely hidden from everyone. Terrified for each others safety both still have to play their separate parts.

**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione

**A/N GUYS. I realise I don't update as much as I used to but I have to tell you, the reason is that I don't feel too excited to when I don't get any reviews. 49  of you are following this story and my hits are in the thousands. These chapters take a lot to formulate as does all fanfiction, and I review every story I ever read. Let me know what you think.**

**Sorry to nag, enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><em>"Hermione?" Bill entered the room where I was folding clothes. Harry and Ron and I had spent a lot of time plotting our next move, but i'd taken the oppurtunity of being near a house to give our clothes a better wash than the odd 'scourgify' that we'd been doing over the past months. I turned to face him, knowing what he was going to want to talk about.<em>

_"Hi." I said, offering a small smile as he turned slightly on the spot, apparently unsure of how to continue._

_"Fred and you are together?" He stared uncertainly, and I nodded._

_"I realise I put you in a weird situation. I just, I.." I faltered, but Bill nodded understandingly._

_"I assume i'd have got the story and explanation along with the rest of the family, after the war?" I nodded wordlessly, a smile tugging at my lips._

_"Your secrets safe with me, sweetheart." He said, patting me on the shoulder before walking out of the room, leaving me with a definite feeling of calm, quashing my worries that i'd have to deal with Ron and Harry now, it seemed I still had time._

* * *

><p>The fact that I'd seen Fred, and that one of his family knew about us now had given me knew courage when it came to our mission. I could feel in my heart that we were reaching somewhat of a final stretch, everything we did felt like it was more important, and a bigger deal. Bill hadn't mentioned Fred or I in any more detail atall over the next week in which we stayed at Shell cottage and I had appreciated that. On the day we'd left I'd left a quick note to Bill and Fleur together with a sealed envelope simply reading 'Fred' on the cover.<p>

While it was perhaps selfish of me to think of my relationship with Fred at such a critical time, and perhaps my letter had been a mistake, I felt very much that after what had happened to me at the Manor, how I'd been victimised in such a way for something I couldn't help, I had a small right to be selfish.

And it was the strength of Fred being carried alongside me that had helped me to travel through Diagon Alley as Bellatrix Lestrange, and now, to clamber into a Gringotts boat still wearing the face of the woman I perhaps hated over all other. Her pale skin stretched over the scar she had gifted my arm with but I still felt it there, a cold and painful reminder of what we fought against.

"No!" the goblin was suddenly shouting and I realised we were heading toward a waterfall which we shot straight through, water filling my eyes and mouth.

"Hermione, hide your face!" Harry was hissing in my ear and I came back to the present to numbly recognise what the Goblin had just told us.. And what I should of remembered. Dimly I realised that I was myself again and with a gasp of horror I pulled the hooded cloak over my face and looked around me, feebly gripping the wand with a gusto which I hadn't before. Then suddenly, the cart flipped over and we were all tossed into the water.

"Harry!" I shrieked and from the water whipped my wand at him as he fell across the rocky ground. He slid aimlessly and I flailed for a moment.

"Cushioning charm" I gulped as Ron pulled me from the water and I stared at him. His disguise was gone also.

"The Thief's Downfall!" Griphook shouted, climbing to his feet and looking back onto the tracks, which was now obviously more than just plain water.

"It washes away all enchantment, all magical concealment! They know there are imposers in Gringotts, they have set off defenses against us!"

The main priority now was to get to the vault and as Harry met my eyes, we wordlessly communicated this. We set off by foot along the narrow winding passageway, led by Griphook and followed by the goblin which Harry had enchanted, Bogrod. While we rushed forward I attempted to calculate in my mind a possible exit route for us but could think of none.

"How are we planning on getting out?" Ron voiced and I smiled, ridiculously.

"We'll figure that out-" I started.

"When we come to it." Harry panted. Griphook had broken into a run and we were all rushing to keep up with him along the dark path. Very suddenly, we rounded a path and I gasped under my breath at the quite frankly, completely terrifying sight before me.

"It's massive." Ron gulped, and I shuddered as I examined it. It was huge, and not as fine as the dragon's we'd seen before during our fourth year. It was slightly pale, and as we were currently being informed, partially sighted. It was chained to the ground, and even though the indignant thought rose to mind about enslaving magical creatures I pushed it back down as it turned toward us, and aimed a jet of flame in our direction.

"Give me the Clankers!" Griphook hissed as he darted out of the way, and Ron quickly passed him the small sack that until now, I hadn't noticed he'd remembered to bring with him. Griphook started to shake them, and the dragon instantly shuffled back. Examining it more carefully now I could bring myself to, I recognised sharp slashes across it's face. It'd been tortured to fear them. To calm myself, I turned my mind to what Fred might be doing at this moment, whether he'd received my letter.

"Hermione, we're in!" Harry was beckoning me and I followed him quickly into the vault, instantly stunned by the amount of treasure within. As quickly as it had appeared though, it went, as we were plunged into darkness.

"Bogrod will release us!" Griphook hissed, and we started to look around. I spotted a goblet, and reached out to show it to Harry.

"Could this be it?" I questioned, but the instant my hand made contact with the metal I shrieked and drew it back.

"Germino and Flagrante curses." I surmised, and looked back at Harry.

"Don't touch anything."

As one, Harry Ron and I started to shine our wands at everything, doing so I accidentally brushed a Galleon and Ron a flagon. Until eventually Harry saw it.

"Up there!"

It was ridiculously high, and I started to run through plans in my head.

_What would Fred do?_

_Think, Think.._

_He'd probably just stand on George's head._

_Or send someone else up there..._

_With a curse?_

"Levicorpus." I muttered, and Harry flew into the air. Incidentally, knocking into far more treasure and I screamed as bright, hot metal started to sear me all over.

_'Keep calm, Hermione. You can fix the burns, but worry about the others.'_

It wasn't the first time that Fred's voice of reason had helped me keep my cool and I instantly started to communicate to Ron.

"Keep the goblins above the treasure!" We started to pull Bogrod from the treasure and Harry and Griphook, above us appeared to be having a fight. I saw Griphook lunge for the sword as Harry did, and it was obvious. The goblin was going to sell us out. As the sound of clanking became louder, and the door to the chamber reopened, I was filled with very real fear. We may have difficulty getting out of this.

Crowds of goblins met us. I was burning all over and could see no way out, but Harry appeared to be thinking on his feet. Or not.

"Stupefy!" Ron and I blindly followed his lead, but it was apparent that the three of us were not enough.. I looked around wildly, only to see a thought pass Harry's face, and as I turned, it became clear what he intended..

"Relashio!" He had released the dragon. I shook my head.

"No, NO!" Nontheless Ron grabbed my hand and before it was even acceptable to argue, we were sat on it, about to leave, about to fly off...

"I hate flying." I murmured into my collar as I gripped onto the hard scales, closing my eyes as the enormous creature began to move.

* * *

><p><em>"'Mione, come on. Flying's my favourite thing, I want to share it with you." I squinted up at my boyfriend, his hair bright in the sun and he winked at me.<em>

_"Why is it that you insist on making me do things just to make you happy, Fred Weasley?" I asked, with a mocking smirk and he leaned forward, pecking my forehead. I squealed and turned around, making to move away from the broom, admiring the beautiful view in this incredible sun over the Hogwarts lake. He caught me around the waist and with a shriek, we fell to the ground, me giggling and his throaty laugh surrounding me._

_"You just love me that much." He whispered in my ear. I nodded, ferverently._

_"Being with you is what makes me happy, Hermione Granger." He smiled, and I turned my head slightly to meet his eyes._

_"I love you Fred." I said with a smile, and he nodded._

_"You're only human." I laughed and squirmed away from him, but instead he flipped us over and lay on top of me, supporting himself with his elbows yet pinning me to the ground._

_"Love you too, beautiful." He said, and leaned in to kiss me. After a few minutes, he came back up and looked at me again._

_"Ready to try flying then?" _

_"Do you promise you won't let go of me?"_

_"Hermione Granger, I can promise you always that i'll never let go of you." _

* * *

><p>Remembering moments with Fred made me feel strong, but also sad. Carefree moments like the time we'd first flown together, him telling me he loved me, the casual jokes we shared.. They made me miss him. More than anything in the entire world. Fred Weasley was as much a part of me as Ron, Harry, or anything else we were here to do and I missed his strong arms, his smile, the way that he'd do anything in the world for me.<p>

The dragon was in flight now, Ron swearing, Harry shouting his concerns, and I was, well.. I was crying.

"I can't wait to tell you about this, Fred.." I said quietly, my words lost over the sound of the wind.

* * *

><p>"Fred?" Bill Weasley entered the kitchen and I looked up at him. I was waiting for word from George, who was in talks with Kingsley about what was best to next include on Potterwatch. The last I'd heard about Hermione was that the trio, along with the goblin that they'd saved from the manor, had left the morning before. I looked up at him, and he handed me an envelope.<p>

"This was on our counter, when they left. Dunno what it is." He smirked, and patted me on the shoulder.

"Know that your secrets safe with me. I'm going to pretend I don't know when you eventually decide to tell us." I nodded my thanks, but any more courtesy I could offer Bill was lost on the curving script that I could obviously recognise as belonging to the girl that was currently, heck, always plaguing my thoughts. With a small smile Bill informed me he was going to see our mother, and without further hesitation I ripped it open.

_Fred,_

_I just wanted to thank you. I know of course that it's silly to thank you, you'd always be there if I needed you, but waking up with you there was something I needed. You made me feel much better about it. I needed that pick-me-up, because I really have to be on the ball for Harry. We've got new plans, and they're moving fast, but I want to tell you. I think we're near the end. The end, or the conclusion to all of this, it's coming. We're nearly there._

_I feel like I won't get over what happened. I need to talk about it properly. I'm putting it out of my head for now but I need you to know that I'm not coming back to you the same girl I was when I left. I feel like a bit of me is broken, and I need us to talk it out to make me better._

_I want you to know how proud I am of you. How much I miss you, and how much the thought of you and you alone has kept me going._

_I can't wait to be with you again. _

_Give me strength, because it's been the thought of you that's kept me sane this year._

_Everything,_

_Hermione_

It was only short, most of her letters were, even when we were at school and not seeing each other during the summer. But still.. Her words each meant a thousand. The gentle statement that she was going to need help.. My heart literally wanted to break at the thought of Bellatrix torturing her.

It was going to be me that finished her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Hermione and Fred are separated by war, their relationship and recent engagement completely hidden from everyone. Terrified for each others safety both still have to play their separate parts.

**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione

**Out of interest, did you guys like the 1st person perspective? It just felt right to write the last chapter like that as it was more action than usual.**

* * *

><p>There was now no time to stop, no breaking. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been awake for what felt like days, while it hadn't been long it felt like weeks since they'd left Shell Cottage, since she'd left that note for Fred.. And now they were back in Hogwarts and it <em>felt<em> like it was the end, that this was the final stand. They had to destroy the cup, find the diadem, and kill the snake. And then, Harry had to kill Voldemort.

_'Not much to do, then..'_ Hermione mused, a half smile on her face which she couldn't get rid of. Neville was alive, and well, though his injuries were thrown into far greater clarity as the corridor became more light and we all winced as he started to tell us what had been happening.

"Here we are." We reached a large portrait and it suddenly dawned on Hermione where they were headed. Where in Hogwarts they could go to, and not be detected..

"Oh my god." Ron's words summed up the entire trio's thoughts as they surveilled the room. Hermione noticed her old school friends faces, and with a pang, realised what they had been doing. As Neville, Seamus and Lavender, who threw a smile her way, started to explain what had happened a dull pang came to her heart. The inhabitants of the room thought that the trio was here to save them.

"Hello, everyone." They were interrupted from having to explain what was going on and Harry paused in the middle of his attempt to calm them at the entry of Luna Lovegood, who serenely entered, Dean Thomas, who gave a cry of excitement when he saw Seamus, and _Ginny, George... _Hermione's heart raced as she realised who else was about to come out of the portrait hole.

Ginny leapt toward Neville and encircled his neck with her arms. But Hermione only had eyes for one thing.

"Fred." She murmured, and his blue eyes met hers the second he came in. For a moment he seemed as if he was about to stride toward her, but then he stopped, and they exchanged glances for a minute. George looked between them, knowing exactly what they were thinking.. Was it wise to reveal them now? She stepped back, as if to signal not, and tugged her eyes away from Fred. Harry was explaining to the room at large why we were here.

"Cho will take you Harry, won't you?" Ginny winked at Hermione, who smiled weakly back, and Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, a look of determination on his face.

"I'm going to check this out. You guys stay here, okay?" The two of them nodded, and Luna and Harry left the room. Hermione looked around, and people instantly started clamouring for answers from Ron and herself, from Luna and Dean.. She stepped backward as Ron started to answer them, clearly loving being reunited with everyone, especially Dean, Neville and Seamus.

Hermione stepped over to the twins, who both looked at her evenly.

"This is it. The end." She said after a moment, and George nodded. Fred gestured toward his twin.

"George knows." She nodded, and smiled, and looked up at her future brother-in-law. He winked at her.

"Can't believe you two kept it such a secret." He said, before tactfully heading over to talk to a couple of the other Gryffindors. Fred beckoned Hermione behind a bookcase, where they were basically obscured from view, just for a minute.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She half nodded, and smiled.

"We've made it this far.." She started, and he returned her statement by nodding.

"There's going to be a battle. I don't know how much I'll affect you by telling you things now." Hermione quickly said, and he nodded, standing back on his heels for a moment.

Hermione suddenly made a clear decision. She was going to share her life with Fred, and wanted to share just a little of what she was going through, the burning worry she'd had.

"He knows we're here. You have to promise me Fred, that you won't be the hero. I, we've done that so much so far. We have our parts to play and I know that, but please, we need to live through this.." She faltered.

"I know I sound selfish." He gathered her up in his arms.

"Not at all baby, not at all.." He soothed, stroking her hair. Hermione backed away from him slowly, gesturing behind her with her head.

"Hermione?" Ginny was looking at her, a small smile on her face. Hermione nodded, then suddenly a ridiculous thought entered her head.

"Why the hell did you bring her?" She said to Fred and George, giving her close friend a small smile but still looking back to them.

"She's not of age. You knew what this could become." Hermione said, her voice becoming dangerously annoyed and Fred looked nervous.

"I wanted to come, Hermione." Ginny returned, looking frustrated. She gestured around her.

"I've earned the right to fight here just as much as everyone else, 'Mi." Her friend nodded calmly, George's hand patting Hermione's forearm awkwardly. Suddenly the entrance opened to the room, and Harry seemed to be seeking Hermione out. He was shocked, and after a minute so was she.

"When did your parents arrive?" She said to Fred in an undertone, and he looked around at everyone else.

"And the rest of the order.. We left a note."

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school... We're fighting!" Harry said with a terrified look on his face and with a cry, the remaining members of the order along with many students started to surge out of the door Harry had entered through.

"Ginny, you can't fight, don't be ridiculous." The angry look on the redheads face showed that she had probably taken up the same argument that Hermione had just left.

"Has anyone seen Ron? Or Luna, actually.." Harry trailed off. Neville stood beside him with a frown on his face.

"Ron said he was going to a bathroom..." Hermione stared at Neville, shocked. Then she turned to Harry, both of them looking at each other, minds working..

"He's going to get fangs?" We said simultaneously and Hermione grinned.

"Which means he's told Luna.." Harry surmised. Cho had taken Harry up to Ravenclaw tower, leaving Luna to speak to Ron, and Hermione hadn't really been accessible..

"We need to get going to the hall, Harry.." The Weasley's left a disgruntled Ginny in the room alone while they all travelled down to the great hall. Hermione found her mind wandering as they walked through the halls, not sure exactly what was to happen next. She was with Fred again, and had a massive urge to just stay with him, but at the same time they needed to find Ron, needed to finish what had been started.

"This will be okay." Fred sat unnoticed beside her at the Gryffindor table but shrieks and cheers from other students soon alerted the entire hall to their presence. Under the table they joined hands for a source of mutual comfort as McGonagall began to run through the evacuation plan, but then Hermione uttered a hiss of terror and Fred in turn squeezed her hand as Voldemorts voice bellowed through the hall.

"Give me Harry Potter. You have one hour." The end of his speech haunted us all, and Hermione rooted through her robes for whichever wand she could find... Just in case.. Beside her Fred was doing the same.

"You may lead your house out, Miss Parkinson.." People had stood up for Harry, Hermione's constant fear and mistrust of people had been beaten by how the students of Hogwarts still innately fought for goodness. Fred quickly stood up after that, and with no way to give Hermione a proper goodbye, merely squeezed her arm before heading off to the front of the hall.

"We need to find Ron. And the diadem." Hermione said to Harry, and they ran out of the hall together. She'd added their actual quest as an afterthought - it seemed inconcievable really that the three of them would do anything without the other after the time they'd had. Fortunately, they ran into him, minus Luna, rather quickly. He had an arm full of fangs.

"How did you get in the chamber?" Hermione said as greeting, and he shrugged, offering a sort of hissing noise. Harry smirked, and started to explain to both of them where he thought he could find the horcrux, and we started running again, to the fifth floor. It was almost as if he was heading back toward Ginny, Hermione mused as they headed up the stairs and toward the room of requirement.

"Why did you take Luna? And where is she?" Hermione puffed at Ron as they ran after Harry, and he looked awkward.

"I didn't think I could destroy the cup on my own.." He muttered. She patted his shoulder as we came to a stop.

"She went straight to the hall. She heard the announcement." Ron explained to Hermione in answer to her question about Luna and Hermione nodded, worry crossing her face.

"Luna's the same age as Ginny." She stated, which appeared to confuse Ron.

"Her parents aren't here to stop her." Harry led his two best friends into the room of requirement with a steely look on his face. Hermione nodded solemnly. She had wanted to stop Ginny fighting for more than just the fact that she was too young. She wanted the youngest Weasley to live.

The room was full of things, books, old potion sets, clothes.. Clutter, really. I winced.

"It's on a stone head.. with a wig on it too.." Harry turned to Ron and Hermione determinedly.

"Split up." Hermione instantly headed toward the left side of the room and started to search. Hopelessly.. Until a voice was heard by the trio.

"What you looking for Potter?"

Hermione watched the subsequent exchange between Malfoy, Crabbe and Harry with a frown on her face. Until Crabbe started to wave his wand...

"Like it hot?" Hermione screamed, recognising the flames instantly. She turned toward the exit but Harry, Ron and Hermione and the opposing trio found themselves surrounded.

"Turn it off, you idiot!" Malfoy yelled at Crabbe but his friend merely stared at him, and then around at the flames, terror flickering through his eyes.

"Get to the door!" Harry hollered, and Hermione shook her head violently.

_'Please don't let me die here, Vincent Crabbe kills me.. Fred...'_

"We can't, Harry, they're everywhere.." Hermione's mind flew through possible solutions.

_'We've come this far.. I need to live, for Fred..'_

"We have to get up.." Ron suddenly said.. Then he looked around.

"Up, UP! There's brooms!" Harry shouted, and grabbed two incredibly ancient looking brooms from beside him, and seized Malfoy, pulling him on, throwing Ron the other one. Ron hoisted Hermione onto his broom and after a moment, the two of them pulled a shaky Goyle onto their broom.

"Where's Crabbe?" Harry shouted toward the others, and Ron shook his head.

"Go Ron, GO!" Hermione shrieked, and the two of them flew toward the door, heaving Goyle, and the door flew open...

"What the hell is his problem?" Ron stormed the second they got off the broom, but Hermione was looking into the door.

"HARRY! HARRY!" She shouted, but after a second, Harry, clutching a burning circle in his hands and a terrified Malfoy clutching his waist. They got off the broom and Malfoy rushed over, checking Goyle..

"Crabbe.." He muttered looking toward the room again.

"He's dead." Ron said, but Hermione and Harry were watching the diadem in Harry's hand.. crumble.

"That's one more." Whispered Hermione, and Harry nodded.

"We're close." He returned.

"Snake." Hermione said, a look of steely determination in her eyes. Harry nodded, and now joined by Ron, they walked a little down the hall, right into the middle of a duel between Fred, George, Percy and a few death eaters.

Seeing Fred fighting terrified Hermione, and she grabbed Harry's wrist. He looked at her in surprise, but then his eyes seemed to be calculating.. Ron had his wand out and Hermione and Harry followed suit, Hermione's eyes never leaving the darting, spell working body of her fiancée.

"You're joking Perce! You're actually joking!" Fred stepped backward, and time stood still for Hermione as a badly aimed spell hit the wall behind him.

"NO!" The agonised, terrible scream left Hermione so suddenly as she anticipated what was about to happen and trio, Weasley's and death eaters alike turned to look at her as she directed her wand to the wall, acting in the split second that she had, but the others didn't.

"BOMBARDA." She screamed, and the wall, rather than fall onto Fred, blasted in the opposite direction, throwing him to the side and tiny pieces of rock raining down on him. She ran toward him, wincing at the battered, bruised body that she came to, closely followed by Fred.

"It was all I could think of." She gabbled to George, and he pulled her into him, hugging her to him.

"I know, I know." He whispered, as we held Fred between us..

"It would have fallen straight onto him.. Instead he was just caught up in the blast.. Excellent thinking Hermione." Percy thought, but she did not acknowledge him, instead staring at Fred's face for signs of life.

Was he dead?

Harry, Ron and Percy, the death eaters flung aside with the anger they'd exuded, stood and watched the three of them, Fred' bruised body held by the two people that cared about him more in the world. Hermione Jean Granger, secret fiancée had loved Fred to such an extreme that she'd known he was in danger of dying before anyone else, had had the time to act when the others hadn't. But whether she'd done enough was something George and Hermione could not yet dare to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Hermione and Fred are separated by war, their relationship and recent engagement completely hidden from everyone. Terrified for each others safety both still have to play their separate parts.

**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione

* * *

><p>"Oh Fred, Oh Fred, please don't be dead." Hermione was sat back on her haunches, unable to touch the completely still, silent body of her fiancee. She shut her eyes and rolled back onto her heels. Arms were holding her, she had no idea who's. Only that they weren't Fred's..<p>

"Hermione." Harry, she realised, was the one who had come behind her, placed what he thought were reassuring arms around her shoulders.

"Mi." George spoke, and she opened her eyes to meet the terrified eyes, so like his, full of fear. She leaned forward, feeling bile rise in her throat at the sight of Fred, unmoving, still, silent... Her hands hovered over his throat, the one she'd caressed so many times, rubbed the tension from. Her hands shook as she tried to find a pulse.

"Please don't be dead, baby.." She whispered, falling onto her knees and her other hand found his as she felt frantically, wanting to feel.. anything.

"Wake up Freddie." She hissed, feeling a lump forming in her throat.

"Please don't leave me..." These words were even quieter, only heard by her, probably Harry, and George.

Suddenly, she felt something under her fingertips. A slight bump. Her breath caught in her throat, and she leaned forward frantically, trying to stop herself from hoping, but unable to stop the feeling of elation that ran through her instantly.

"George.. George I think.."

It happened again. A bump. And another.

"His pulse.. His pulse is there." She looked at George.

"It's faint, it's really faint. But it's there." George's eyes widened, and Hermione realised he, the same as she, had thought Fred was dead.

"Hermione.." Harry trailed off and her eyes closed. She turned round on her heels.

"We have to go." She stated, and Harry nodded.

"He's going to be okay?"

"I don't know. He's not dead."

"Are you?"

Hermione faltered at this question, and tried to read Harry's expression. As her brother, her closest friend, the other half of her.. He had to forgive that she'd kept this secret, and he was definitely starting to see what it was. Neither Harry nor Ron knew the extent to which her lies had gone, but Harry had definitely caught on that there was more to Fred for Hermione than Ron's brother.

"We have to go on." Hermione said calmly. Every inch of her wanted to stay with Fred and check that he was okay, but she had a higher duty, a different cause and Fred knew that. He'd think of her as a lesser person had she stayed by his side, and that knowledge would carry her to the end.

"I'll watch over him." George said, a hand on her arm, and she nodded again, not speaking in case her voice shook.

_'you can do this, you were always going to. I believe in you'. _Fred's voice in her head didn't scare her, or worry her. Far from that, it spurred her on. Hermione knew Fred, he'd been the most important part of her life for 4 years. He'd want her to go.

She didn't look back.

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked through the halls of Hogwarts, battles everywhere.

"We have to-"

"Fight through." Ron spoke for the first time since they'd left his brother on the floor, a hardened look in his eyes and avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"Go as quickly as you can." Harry instructed, and the three of them powered forward, eyes on the door.

* * *

><p>There was ridiculous commotion outside, but in the room of requirement, it was quiet. George Weasley stood alone, watching vigil over his brother as Fred Weasley breathed in and out evenly, but did not wake, his face chalk white. George had no idea what to do, but knew that it was an incredible blessing that his twin was hanging on.<p>

He wondered in the back of his mind if Fred was just staying alive due to his promises to Hermione, and George hoped it wouldn't fall to him to tell her he'd broken them.

* * *

><p>Hermione had thought the pain of thinking she had lost Fred was bad, worse than if she herself had died. And there was one person that right now, could definitely empathise with her.<p>

Ginny.

"NO! NO! PLEASE PLEASE NO!" her hysterical shrieks were the worst sounds Hermione had ever heard, though of course, she hadn't heard her own. She reached forward and grabbed the younger Weasley and pulled her back toward her, shushing her as she put her arm around her shoulders, steeling herself for whatever was about to happen.

A deep, gut wrenching pain was in her stomach because sure enough, Harry Potter, her brother in all but blood, was lying dead for them all to see. But Hermione and Ginny couldn't stand and grieve yet. There was still fighting to be done, and she knew that.

"You will all bow down..."

Hermione wasn't listening. She knew she should, but in her heart she knew that if they truly had failed, these may be the last moments she had and there were more important things to listen to, to think about.

Commotion had erupted around the castle in an instant. Ginny whimpered slightly as someone tore past her, and Hermione kept a tight grip on the younger girl as she sent a careful hex into the crowd forming around Voldemort's feet. She looked up, and a sickening realisation came to her.

Harry's body was gone. She looked around frantically, until.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" The scream came from Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione realised, to her horror, that Bellatrix Lestrange's wand was pointed directly at Hermione and Ginny, or just Ginny...

"Protego!"

Harry.

"He's alive?" Hermione said to herself, having missed the rest of the confrontation, but Bellatrix was dead, the woman who tortured her was dead.. She thought, absurdly, that she had better thank Mrs. Weasley for that, if she ever had the chance.

All eyes were above, on the confrontation with Voldemort, Harry screaming out retorts for the world to hear, Harry, very much alive. The hope that filled Hermione was incredulous as she watched the scene above her, all wands down, the Order and Death Eaters alike...

* * *

><p>When Voldemort crumpled, and didn't get up, the feeling of elation was that it was finally over, that the suffering was done, everything was finished. Death eaters were dropping their wands, students were hugging each other, and people were meeting Harry in an incredible crowd, hoisting him onto their shoulders, cheering his name, because it was over at last, and they could all rest...<p>

Fred.

Hermione turned around. Harry didn't need her anymore, and with a jolt she realised that she needed to know how he was. She grabbed Mr. Weasley, who, elated, looked to her ashen face with worry.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

"Fred was injured in the battle. I think he'll be in the room of requirement - We all need to get there." She said simply, but he appeared to be sorting this out in his head from the moment she'd mentioned his son's name.

"Thanks, Hermione." He nodded once and looked around, evidently to locate the rest of his family.

In the meantime, Hermione turned around and sped up the stairs as quickly as her legs would carry her until she reached the 7th floor room and entered the door, the room opening for her easily, understanding what it was she required above all others.

"Hermione." George said.

"Is it done? Is it over?" She nodded, then looked at Fred, scared of what she'd see.

"He hasn't woken. He's breathing." George was monotonal as Hermione sat in a chair that materialised on the other side of the small camp bed Fred lay on. The room appeared to at least for now have transformed itself into a single room which wasn't unlike a private muggle hospital room. She took one of his hands in hers.

"Fred? Freddie?" Mrs. Weasley had arrived on scene, along with Charlie, Percy, Bill and Ginny.

"Arthur's just going to alert Harry, and Ron seemed... a little busy." She informed the two of them, looking disapproving.

"With Luna?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded, before leaning over her son.

"_Ennervate._" She said, her voice breaking, and Hermione recognised the hope in her voice, and wondered why she hadn't thought to try it, even if it hadn't worked... His eyes were flickering.

"He's waking up!" She said excitedly, clutching his hand and watching his face.

"'Mi?" Fred's groggy voice came to, his eyes half open.

"I'm here baby." She responded with a smile, tears glistening.

"You're okay mate." George was clapping his hands, Fred's shoulder, the bedpost... Anything he could reach as Fred started to sit more upright in the bed, looking far more lively than he had a few moments ago.

"I feel okay." He said quietly, then looked around.

"Did I miss it?" Hermione snorted, as did Bill and Charlie.

"It appears we've missed something though, haven't we?" Arthur had arrived at somepoint with both Harry and Ron, and every single Weasley in the room suddenly seemed to be staring at them, at their intertwined hands, and to Hermione, the stronger of the two. She coughed, flushed, then turned around.

"Well, um..."

"We're getting married." Fred said it for her, simply, his voice so full of pride she couldn't have missed it. Hermione looked around nervously.

"We've been together a while..." She said slowly, wondering how their reactions were going to go. They'd planned this moment a hundred times, but all memory of what she'd been going to say was out of her head completely.

"We kept this hidden because when it started there was quite an age difference.. It wouldn't matter as much now but it's always been a secret. And then it always would have been a bit contraversial, and under the spotlight.." Hermione was trailing off and looking to a still weak-looking Fred for guidance, and he simply squeezed her hand.

"Married?"

"I didn't even know you were good friends." Mrs. Weasley stated, looking very uncertain. Hermione smiled softly. Mrs. Weasley liked her, and wasn't completely sure how to deal with this new information.

"We've been a couple since my fourth year. In love since the beginning of my fifth. Fred asked me to marry him a few days before the war broke out officially." Hermione said. Ron and Harry looked absolutely dumbstruck.

"How did you hide that from us?" Ron said, flabbergasted.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Hermione shook her head.

"I knew you'd react badly... Fred was 18, and i'd only just turned 15 the month before." Hermione's voice shook, and Fred coughed.

"I think.. this is a lot to take in. We need to get Fred to a hospital before this is discussed more." Arthur Weasley stepped forward and Hermione, relieved, turned around to help him gather Fred together for the departure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Hermione and Fred are separated by war, their relationship and recent engagement completely hidden from everyone. Terrified for each others safety both still have to play their separate parts.

**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione

* * *

><p>Hermione had been to St. Mungos before. She'd been to muggle hospitals more times than you could count, and apart from all the obvious magic, they were no different, really. The same whitewashed walls to fight off infection, the same weird smell that all healthcare facilities have...<p>

What you notice the most is the emotion. And that, Hermione mused, was what was so poignant to see right now, the emotion across everyone's faces. Terror, grief, anger, anxiousness... Obviously in more concentration tonight, as the castle was in a state of panic, people were bringing in bodies, injured, dead or alive here was the logical place to bring them. And the relatives were everywhere, in the halls, standing in the overflowing waiting rooms, chaos was all around them.

The sea of people nontheless parted as a healer levitated a still sort of conscious Fred Weasley, who she'd been told she had to walk behind, not beside. She kept a constant eye on him, the other on the people around her. People looked up and regarded herself and Harry with odd glances. Some clapped, some smiled, most whispered. She ignored it all, despite knowing that Harry beside her would be worrying about how to react.

"In here." Fred's parents were being motioned into the small room, and when the family made to follow, the healer hesitated, looking sheepish.

"He needs to be examined... It'd be best if just 3 or 4 stayed with him, for now?" He addressed this to Charlie and Bill, clearly the oldest there now that Fred's parents had headed into the room. George followed through without a word, at some point taking Hermione's arm and guiding her with him.

"Actually.." The young healer looked a bit embarassed, but continued.

"It would be advisable to have family." He stated, and Hermione stopped. Rather than object she just stared at him, not sure what to respond.

"She is family." Came a resolute voice from behind the healer, and Arthur Weasley looked at her, then the healer, looking back to her with a small smile.

"Well-" The healer seemed lost, not sure whether to push the rule, or give way since the family was well known and he clearly knew every one of their names.

"She's family." Arthur Weasley repeated, and gestured to Hermione.

"And I'm proud to say it." he finished resolutely, with a reassuring grin at the younger girl. The healer clearly gave up, and shut the door behind the four visitors, looking around at the others.

"You can't wait outside..." He fussed, and then started to walk, then stopped, looking back at them.

"Is there anything we can do? Do you need help?" Charlie offered, with a murmur of consent from his siblings.

"As long as we get told if anything happens with Fred, it's more hands for you." Bill continued, and the healer nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry, we're.. we're very busy." His eyes caught Bill's.

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, there's something you would be a great help with." He said, having obviously debated requesting Bill's service for a moment.

"Would you consent to coming with me? As a consult for... a more sensitive case?" Bill nodded.

"Of course." The healer looked at the others.

"If you go to the help desk on this floor, your help will be gladly appreciated. We're just trying to organise who's where, take lists and things, so that's the sort of work you'll end up doing." With purpose, he nodded at Bill and the two headed off down the hall, with Harry, Ron, Charlie and Ginny remaining.

"Come on then guys." Charlie said with a grin, and the four of them made their way down the hall.

* * *

><p>"What case is it?" Bill asked the healer, who looked lost for words.<p>

"Well.. Ah... Greyback.." Bill nodded, clear understanding flowing over him.

"It's someone like me? Bitten when he wasn't turned?" The healer nodded.

"A young woman. I believe she was in your house, actually. A Lavender Brown?" Bill's breath caught in his throat. He hadn't known her, but as Ron's ex girlfriend he'd certainly heard a lot about her, seeing her very briefly at Christmas over his brother's fifth year. He hadn't expected someone he knew, but in this case, he was unique, and the obvious choice to talk to another with the same condition.

"She's in here." The healer turned back to him nervously.

"Do you mind?" Bill shook his head ferverently.

"Of course not." The healer made to leave, but after a second, turned back.

"My name is healer Jones. Alec Jones." Bill nodded.

"I'll see you around Alec."

He pushed the door open with no more thought, unprepared for the sight he saw.

"Mr. Brown?" He addressed the older man, assuming that she was her father, and was greeted by the face of an old, middle aged man, who looked mortified to have been caught. Bill's breath caught at the sight of tear tracks on the older man's face, and stepped forward, putting a hand gently on his elbow.

"It's totally normal." He said quietly. Mr. Brown nodded, but was unable to stop another tear falling. Bill gave the man some privacy, instead turning to the bed, closing his eyes at what he saw.

"I'm so sorry." Bill addressed the room at large, both Lavender's mourning father and the girl on the bed. For Lavender Brown was hardly recognisable as the girl he'd known so vaguely. Deep, dark cuts, the kind you only got from werewolf bites, covered the entire right side of her body, with gauges and gashes all across her left arm and shoulder. A painful looking slash crossed from her right her to her breastbone.

Then her face.

The formerly pretty, occasionally vapid face of Lavender Brown was covered in slashes, scars and cuts, and what wasn't cut was bruised, purple and yellow. Her eyes met Bill's, unblinking as she attempted a smile.

"I haven't seen a mirror, yet." She whispered.

"It won't always be as bad as it is now." Bill returned, conjuring a stool and not breaking eye contact with her, desperate to not show his anger, revulsion or sadness at her scars.

"It's awful, isn't it." She whispered. He shook his head.

"The bruising will clear up. The scars will fade, in time." He said slowly, and flipped his hair back. His own scars were evident, though not as severe as hers.

"You fought bravely. You fought. So no scars you bear will ever be a burden, Lavender." Bill spoke calmly.

"She saved three lives." Lavender's father appeared to have found his voice, and Bill turned to look at him. Clearly encouraged, he continued.

"Three young ones, they told me. First years? She attracted his attention, let them run. But he was too strong, too fast." He sat back down again, and the tears started to fall again. Bill turned back to Lavender.

"Couldn't let him kill them. They're only 11." Lavender looked at Bill, and he felt something, deep within him.

"That's one of the bravest things I've ever heard." Bill said quietly.

"You wear those scars with pride, Lavender. And you can always talk to me if you need me, if you get any weird symptons.. Anything." Lavender smiled at him.

"Thank you Bill." She said slowly, as the older Weasley stood to leave.

* * *

><p>"Hermione and Fred." Ron kept repeating to Harry, as they walked around the wards, checking names off an enormous clipboard they had been given. They were recording names, recording condition, and date they'd seen them. It was the best the hospital could do.<p>

"I know, Ron." Harry sighed heavily.

"She never told us." Harry nodded.

"It's not about us, though, Ron." He answered. Harry had thought long and hard since he'd heard this news from Hermione, only an hour or so before, very quickly coming to the conclusion that his best friend would never have hidden anything from him unless she had felt she needed to.

"A secret relationship kind of pales in comparison to our year, doesn't it?" Ron skimmed his hand over the side of a bed, and Harry laughed.

"If she's happy, we should be happy." Harry stated, and Ron nodded.

"I thought I'd lost a brother today. I thought I'd lost my best friend today. I have lost friends today." Ron shook his head.

"I can't find it in myself to be angry with her." Harry shrugged.

"Maybe Luna the pacifist is rubbing off on you?" Ron smirked, swatting his best friend.

"Don't think two hours of a relationship is enough time for anything to rub off on me, Harry." He winked.

"Two hours my arse, Ron, you've been in love with Loony for years."

"Don't call her that." Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"You gonna marry my sister?" At the abrupt subject change Harry turned to stare at Ron.

"You gonna beat me up?" Harry returned.

"No."

"Then yeah, I think I will."

* * *

><p>Fred was holding on, he definitely was. Hermione, George and the Weasley parents had waited with baited breath while the healers had diagnosed Fred, and breathed a sigh of relief as one when they'd been informed he would pull through. However, now, with time on their hands, they had time to discuss the matter at hand.<p>

"So you and Fred?" Mrs. Weasley had said to Hermione with a small smile.

"I'm sorry we kept it a secret." Hermione whispered, her hand encircled Fred's as she faced his family.

"I love him." She said, meeting each of their eyes, finally, George's.

"He's been everything to me for so long.. And he always will be." Mrs. Weasley looked slightly teary at that, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy. Even on this awful day, I'm so happy."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Hermione and Fred are separated by war, their relationship and recent engagement completely hidden from everyone. Terrified for each others safety both still have to play their separate parts.

**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione

* * *

><p><em>"What are the chances of this actually working out to be something?"<em>

_"I guess we wait and see."_

_"You're already pretty damn special to me. I think about you all the time. I'm out here, laying my heart on the line in case you_  
><em>feel the same way. For me, this is already something."<em>

_"What if we break up? What if these feelings don't stick around and I can barely stand to be near you?"_

_"You're the most amazing girl i've ever met. I don't think my feelings will ever change."_

_"It's early days to commit yourself to that."_

_"I can think of a hundred reasons why you'd pick him. I can't think of many for me, but i'm here."_

_"Just in case."_

_"I may not be perfect, our circumstances are less than ideal. But you're amazing, you make me laugh, everything about you makes me want to be around you always. I've never felt this way about a girl before."_

_"How could I not feel the same way?"_

_"I'm going to look at you, every day from now until this ends, and wonder what it is that made me lucky enough to get you."_

_"There are so many reasons we could not see if 'us' leads anywhere, but that doesn't mean we don't deserve a shot."_

_"I want to be with you. Not Ron's best friend, not the resident brainbox. Hermione Granger is the amazing, strong, brave girl that I've been completely captivated by."_

_"Me and You. Fred and Hermione. Worth a try?"_

_"You're stuck with me now, Fred Weasley."_

_"I feel like this is what's meant to happen."_

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled to herself in the mirror as she reflected on all those years ago, under the Cherry Tree when Fred had blurted out his feelings for her. She could still feel the butterflies having a party in her stomach and the schoolgirl excitement she'd felt at the beginning of their relationship. Sneaking around, falling in love... Fred had changed her life.<p>

"Ever think we'd make it here?" Freds tone was lighthearted, and if he'd spoken to anyone but Hermione they'd have heard just that, but in his eyes Hermione realised how hard it was going to be for him today. It was at that moment that a different set of memories were in her head.

_"Please don't be dead, please don't leave me"_

_"Fred? Are you here? Is it you? Is she gone?"_

_"__His pulse, his pulse is there"_

_"You will bow down."_

_"He's gone. It's over."_

These images littered her thoughts as they often had for the last year. Fred's pale, worn face in the moments she'd thought she'd lost him. Her own torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, the still, unmoving body of her best friend and of course, the snakelike eyes and sweeping black cloak of the man she knew was dead, but still allowed to invade her nightmares.

She blinked, and the pictures were gone, and it was just her again standing before the mirror, toothbrush in one hand and a towel in the other.

"Snap out of it." She muttered to herself and began the mundane task of brushing her teeth, checking the clock above the door. 7:36. She focused on that, pushing those images from her mind. Today was always going to be difficult.

"Mi, are you decent?" She turned at the sound of a voice and raised her eyebrows as the door flung open before she'd said a word.

"I know, I know." The easygoing smile and light tone of Fred Weasley tugged at the corner of her mouth and she turned back to the sink to avoid smiling at him.

"Can't you knock? What if you walked in on me on the toilet?" He mimicked a high and flustered tone that resembled her own voice in no way, and she couldn't stop herself smirking at him in the mirror.

"May as well get used to it love." He said, wrinkling his nose at her in such a way that she stopped the eye contact, instead looknig down into the sink.

"Has it been three minutes yet?" He questioned and she turned to face him, glancing at the clock above his head. It'd been two minutes, and despite the fact that Fred loved to mock her constantly for her inherited obsession with cleaning her teeth for the appropriate time, she had not since she was 11 years old forgotten to give herself three minutes in the morning and three in the afternoon to brush her teeth. He sighed, and sat down on the side of their bath. She waved her toothbrush at him in annoyance before pushing it back into her mouth.

"Oh, you might need to add three seconds to the time now love." He was openly laughing at her now, and she couldn't stop a giggle escaping her throat. He knew he had her now, and stood up, his hands falling to rest on either of her hips as he smiled at her again in the mirror. She instead twisted again to check the clock, and seeing the 8 switch to a 9 she pushed him away with one hand, and held her hair back with the other to spit in the sink.

"Fred..." She twisted around to reprimand him but was instantly silenced by lips landing on hers, and long arms encircling her. She smiled into his mouth, one hand coming onto his shoulder.

"Good morning." She said after pulling away from him and he nodded with a smile.

"Ready for today?" The perfection was shattered, and Hermione closed her eyes.

"Not really." She shrugged, and turned back around to the mirror, smoothing her hair down and scrunitising her face.

"I still can't believe it's been a year." She said finally, turning back to face him.

"Me either." He responded, and started to propel her out of the bathroom. On her bed were laid out the exact clothes she wanted to wear, she'd picked them out the day that her and Fred had recieved matching letters through the letterbox of their little flat.

"Do you have your medal?" He questioned, and she nodded, pulling a face.

"I don't particularly want to wear it, but yes." She responded, heading towards her desk and retrieving the heavy golden metal, stroking a finger over the ornate purple ribbon.

_War Hero_

She was referred to as a hero all the time. At the ceremonies, in the paper... and on this day, the one year anniversary of the Hogwarts battle, she'd hear it all day.

"I'm going to shower. See you in a sec." Fred let go of her and headed into the bathroom himself, leaving her to change into her clothes and ponder the day to come.

* * *

><p>"Got your keys?" Fred and Hermione lived in a muggle apartment complex, and despite the fact that a simple spell would get them in and out of their apartment Hermione quite liked the ritual of carrying a key and Fred liked to oblige her. While his mother hadn't been ecstatic about them moving in together when their wedding was barely organised she'd got emotional and excited when they'd given her their spare.<p>

It'd been two weeks after the war when they'd decided to move out of the Burrow. After so long being together and knowing how much they meant to one another both had felt uncomfortable with the scrunity from all sides. Harry, Ron... even George had taken a few months to get used to their relationship and when they were both finally free it had been a mutual decision to have their own space.

"Of course." She answered him and together they headed down the stairs. That they knew of no wizards lived in their area and they had their own personal spot that they liked to apparate from. As they arrived behind the bike shed outside their complex Hermione took a deep breath.

"Ready for this?" He mirrrored his earlier question and she nodded.

"Let's go."


End file.
